Sleep Through the Night
by Sevensnow
Summary: MC had a past that Yoosung never knew. However, MC was content with the married life she had now until Rika's return disrupt the peace.
1. -Prologue-

Ever since I was able to remember, I had been empty if but if I had to say, my parents' expression was the most memorable thing I remembered.

I remembered they looked like they had given up on something. The light in their eyes were faint and with those eyes, they looked at me.

I was too young to understand their expression but I knew something was wrong.

Later did I know, the fault was within me.

Growing up, I began to understand that something was wrong with me.

I… was different.

And it didn't necessarily a good thing.

I noticed… when someone were 'happy', they smiled. Cry when they were 'sad' and being mad when they felt 'angry'.

Happy…

Sad…

Angry…

I didn't have those… um, feelings.

I never knew them.

At that time, I realized the truth.

I was weird.

I was different.

I… was empty.

My parents avoided me and tried to hide me as much as possible. The kids on my age never regard me as someone worth to play with.

Only then I understood the meaning of their expression.

Life was… inconvenient.

So I began to study and observing.

At the age of six, I started to study human psychology, expression and behaviours.

At the age of eight, I tried to put these into practice.

I saw changes.

I saw my parents happy. They were not even trying to hide me anymore and my peers started to interact with me. I was not bullied.

Life was much, much easier if I showed emotions. It did not matter whether I could truly felt them or not. It would be fine as long I put on this facade.

However, when I was twelve, my parents were caught in an accident. They died.

Unsurprisingly, it did not bother me when I heard the news but the act should go on so I cried. I let the transparent liquid fall onto my cheeks. I showed them sorrow.

Even though I did not feel anything.

Since I did not have any relatives, I was put into the orphanage. Nothing really changed.

Quickly after that, I attended the middle school, then high school and university. I took psychology as my major and graduated as the best student with my degree.

I did not immediately entered the workforce.

One day, I heard a man was looking for me. It seemed he was a lawyer so I met him. He told me that my parents had actually left me with a fortune. It wasn't that much but I could live lavishly without ever working with the fortune.

I received it without much complain and searched for an apartment to live alone and started a part-time job at the convenience store nearby. I did not spend the fortune anymore than that.

For my own convenience, I gradually cut off my connections with my 'friends' I made during my study. They never truly cared about me anyway so why would I spend anymore effort with them?

Living by myself was better. I did not need to put on a mask all the time. Even though I had been doing that for years, it would be lie if I said it did not tire me out.

I still had to wear the facade at my work but I made sure to put my co-workers at a certain distance. I would not make them to close to me or made them felt awkward around me.

For three years, I kept this lifestyle. For sure, I stayed the same and did not change.

Still a living empty husk.

Though never did I expect… my life would change in the most unexpected way.

 **-END OF PROLOGUE-**


	2. -Chapter 1-

Sleep Through The Night -Chapter 1-

It's morning. These days, I kept waiting for morning to come because it was another day to spend with him.

If I were to tell Yoosung about my past, I bet he would never believed that I used to be an emotionless girl. It was after I met him, I started feeling all of these emotions.

Happy.

Angry.

Sad.

The me right now had the opportunity to feel these and I admitted that the happiest moment I ever felt in my life was to be right beside him, my beloved black star, Yoosung.

I was sure my past self would never imagined to have what I had at the present and deep inside, I felt pitied to her. I never regretted though because whoever I was yesterday made whoever I am today.

If I was just your average girl and not an emotionless girl in the past, I would not feel so exhilarated to feel an emotion after I met him. I might just be another girl he met in the game but because I was the girl I was in that past, I was able to meet and fall in love with Yoosung.

That's why, I was going to live every moment loving him as to payback all the moments I lived without meeting him.

"Honey~"

A long fair arm was circling my waist as I was making breakfast. Soon, I was greeted with feathery kisses on my side.

"Good morning, Yoosung."

I turned my face to greet him morning but he took the chance to cover my lips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He finished it quick but it still managed to struck the string in my heart.

Indeed, the young and innocent Yoosung was no longer to be seen as soon as he graduated from university.

"Good morning, MC."

My heart was beating when I saw my reflection in his eyes. We had been together for so long but the butterflies in my stomach would never got away and as a fool I was, I didn't think that it was a bad idea. I would love to keep having these butterflies forever.

"What are you making, MC?"

"I'm making you favourite for breakfast."

"Oh! Omurice?!" He asked me enthusiastically. I swore, I could almost see a tail was wagging behind him.

Hmm… Yoosung could only be Yoosung. No matter how mature and adult he became, he still have this cute side of him.

After showering my face with few more kisses, he finally let me go and helped me to set up the table. Whilst that, I quickly finished my cooking and arranged his lunch box. We ate breakfast together until he realized that he was running late to his clinic.

However, we could only be parted after he left me with a rain of deep kisses in front of the door. His action made my cheek blushed so hard.

How could someone be that cute???

Gaahhh~ I love him so much!

Taking a deep breath to calm down myself, I scanned the house. Now, it's time for some chores!

Haaa~ Finally, it's done.

I just finished squeaking clean the bathroom. It wasn't that dirty, truthfully but ever since I married Yoosung, I had been acting like some clean freak. Well, it couldn't be help. I only wanted the best for him so he could function properly.

Looking at the time, I realized it almost the time for Yoosung to come back.

Because I was too absorbed doing house chores, I even forgot to eat my own lunch. I still needed to make dinner too.

Hmm… I guess I will be eating lunch and dinner together.

Folding up my sleeve, I went to the kitchen to cook but my phone was ringing. I saw Zen as the caller and picked it up.

"Hello, Zen? How you're doing?"

"I'm fine but…"

I heard his voice was unusual. Something must happened.

"Zen, what's wrong?"

"MC, you need to be calm when you heard this news."

"Zen, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Does it have anything to do with Yoosung?"

My heart just went wild when I imagined something bad happened to Yoosung. Please don't! Please let him be safe!

"Well, it's kind of related with Yoosung…"

"Zen, what are you talking about?!"

"That's why, MC. You need to be calm."

"How can I be calm if something happened to him?!"

I didn't noticed my voice already went a few notes higher.

"It's not just about Yoosung. It's all about us."

"...what do you mean by that?"

"Umm… S-Seven is missing."

"What?! Are you sure? Couldn't it be that he was dragged by his maid because he didn't finish his work again?"

"Not this time for sure because… umm, Rika's back."

What? Did I heard wrong?

"What do you mean by that? Rika's back? Didn't you guys told me that she died of suicide?"

"I don't know! Anyway, you need to come here now. We're in hospital."

"O-Okay. I'll get Yoosung."

"It's fine. I already told Yoosung so you just need to get here as soon as possible."

Ending the call, I threw my apron to the ground and grabbed my purse. Quickly, I rushed to the hospital with a taxi.

The news was too much for me to process at once.

Rika was alive? Seven was missing?

Then, what about Yoosung? Rika was his important person and although Seven always teased him, Yoosung really did considered him as his family. Just how devastating could he felt when he heard this news?

"Mister, can you drive a bit faster?"

I just wanted to get there faster. I needed to see Yoosung.


End file.
